


recall

by dinosadan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosadan/pseuds/dinosadan
Summary: "Jisung..?" Jisung choked on his very retrained breath. "Jisung?" Chenle questioned again. Jisung's pupils were shaking and so was he. Chenle went to grab Jisung, but that made Jisung panic way more. Jisung's breathing was now stuttering. "Sungie, What's wrong with you?" Chenle asked, terrified. Jisung trembled and didn't stop.





	recall

Jisung smiled up to his best friend, no care in the world at this moment. "Jaehyuk, look at that." Jisung pointed to a tiny ice cream shop. "Let's get ice cream!" Jaehyuk looked at Jisung, smiling ear to ear. 'Cute.' Jisung thought and grabbed Jaehyuk's arm and dragged him to the ice cream shop. Jisung paid for the ice cream and Jaehyuk ran off, "Jae, wait for me!" Jisung said, failing to catch up to Jaehyuk. Jisung saw Jaehyuk run into the road while a truck zoomed down the road without stopping for Jaehyuk. "WAIT!" He didn't even get to look back at Jisung as the truck hit him and Jisung saw his head crack open on the pavement. The car didn't stop but everything else stopped for Jisung. Jisung fell to the ground and just stared at his best friends dead body. Everything felt frozen, not being able to feel the tears pouring out of his eyes everything suddenly got loud. Screaming and running all around him. Everything was loud and heavy, he couldn't move.

"Jisungie, can you walk with me to the store, I asked everyone else but they told me to go by myself..." Chenle pouted, "Fine, but only because I want ice cream." Chenle smiled and waited for Jisung to get his shoes on and all the other stuff. "Why do you need to go to the store anyways, Lele?" Chenle's mouth was in a straight line while he thought, "Okay, Jeno told me to clean something and I don't want to... So..." Jisung smiled, "You're stupid." 

They walked to a 7/11 alone, they both had one airpod in an ear and were listening to some song as they chatted about the boring schedules and some other nonsense. They walked to the 7/11. "Let's go." Jisung said, starting to get anxious but covering it. They walked into the 7/11 and bought some snacks and other needed stuff. They payed and left. Chenle walked faster than Jisung, Jisung felt uneasy at that but tried his best to push it away. Two kids we're walking, one was ahead of the other. As Chenle waited for Jisung, they both noticed a car going down the street, fast. It hit one of the kids. Jisung froze, Chenle noticed. Chenle saw the car. Jisung tensed and untensed constantly. He was trembling. "OH MY GOD!" Chenle ran over to the kids body. Jisung would if he could, but he couldn't. He was frozen. He couldn't breathe. The image flashing in his mind over and over of Jaehyuk. He stumbled back and grabbed onto his head, tears running down his face. 'Jaehyuk. Jaehyuk.' His hands cramped up. Chenle was on the phone with 911 when he noticed Jisung. He placed his phone down and walked over. "Jisung..?" Jisung choked on his very retrained breath. "Jisung?" Chenle questioned again. Jisung's pupils were shaking and so was he. Chenle went to grab Jisung, but that made Jisung panic way more. Jisung's breathing was now stuttering. "Sungie, What's wrong with you?" Chenle asked, terrified. Jisung trembled and didn't stop, now starting to claw at his arms very hard. Jisung felt pain in his arm and let more tears fall from his eyes. Chenle grabbed his phone from off the ground and yelled into the phone, crying and begging for help for Jisung and the kid, help came but it felt like forever.

Jisung was getting talked to by a police officer, talked down mostly. Chenle was being told what to do next time that this happened by another officer. Jisung was calmed down slightly but he still was shaky. No one knew about this, except Chenle, and no one had to. He walked over to Chenle, "Chenle, can you not bring up what happened to anyone? Please, I'm begging you. You can tell them about the a-accident but..." Chenle looked into Jisung's eyes, disbelief on his face. "Jisung, what just happened was not just something to ignore and I don't mean about the accident." Jisung's lip trembled, "Please, Chenle, no one can know about this. Please." Jisung begged as a tear ran down his face. "I'm fine. This won't happen again." Chenle wanted to argue against it but he couldn't do it. Jisung wouldn't listen. "Okay... But please promise me..." Chenle said, strained. "Promise." Jisung said back.  
They made it back to the dorms and of course Chenle blabbed his mouth off to all the other members about what happened, not mentioning Jisung's episode. Jisung left before being able to hear anything that'll make him panic again. He just breathed for a while. He put his airpods in and just listened to music until he fell asleep.

Jaehyuk. He was there, he was older now. Jisung smiled up at him. Just like back then. They were happy. He was happy. Jaehyuk walked ahead of him. "Jae, wait for me." Jisung said, but it was no use. They were young again. Jaehyuk got hit by the car again, too. The image spammed his mind, he just screamed. Pure terror rushing through him. 

Jisung opened his eyes to all of the dreamies, looking terrifed. "Jisung-" Someone started, Jisung wasn't sure who it was because everything was a blur. Jisung suddenly started sobbing. "Help me... Help me please." He said through his sobs. He felt arms around him and a shoulder to rest his head on. He just cried. "Help me... Please just help me..." He said, voice strained and pained. He felt himself fall asleep again, this time there was no nightmare, no dream, nothing. He woke up in Taeyongs armsIt wasn't unusual for Taeyong to be at the dreamie dorm, he came often to say hi to the dreamies. He cuddled into him, tired. Taeyong moved slightly, letting Jisung know he was awake. "Hyung." Jisung said, sleep still in his voice. Taeyong hummed. "What's happening to me?" Taeyong stayed quiet for a while. "I don't know, Jisungie. But, we will get you help. It'll all get better." Jisung nodded into his chest. "Are you hungry? I can cook you something." Jisung nodded again. "Okay, I'll make you something. I'll be back!" Taeyong let go of Jisung and suddenly he felt so cold. Jisung decided to go say hi to Chenle. When he walked to Chenle's room he overheard Jaemin and Renjun talking. He decided to eavesdrop and listen to their conversation. 

"I just want to know what the hell happened. I've tried to ignore it but what the fuck!" Jisung was startled by Renjun swearing, it's not that Renjun never swears, he does, but usually jokingly. "Junnie, just calm down, he might hear." A little to late for that but thanks, Jaemin. "I want to know just as much as you do. That hasn't happened before..." Jaemin said, in an unreadable tone. "I don't know what to do though? What made that happen? It didn't seem like a normal nightmare... It was way worse." Jaemin said, understanding pretty well. "It was fucking scary! I want to help him but what kind of...?" Renjun trailed off. "We should ask Chenle, he knows everything about Jisung." Jaemin said, "Oh wait! That's a good idea!" Jisung heard their footsteps head down the hall, quietly fading out. He decided to follow them, secretly. Jisung trusted Chenle to not tell them. He walked quietly down the hall, hiding the best he could. "Chenle!" Renjun whisper-yelled. Chenle opened the door, Jisung peeked and it looked like he had been crying. Guilt ran through Jisung. That was enough. Jisung didn't want to see this anymore. He quickly walked down the hallway, ignoring the questioning 'Jisung?'s. 

He locked himself in the bathroom. The guilt hitting him making him breakdown in tears for the third time today. He made Chenle cry, what a terrible guy. He hugged his knees just letting the tears go down his cheeks and soak into his jeans. A few knocks at the door wouldn't stop him. He waited until he stopped crying so hard to get up and splash water in his face. "What is wrong with you?" He said, staring at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath before exiting the washroom, he said a quick, "Sorry." to the dreamies who waited for him outside the door. He walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of food on the counter with a note next to it, 'I had to go practice with the others! Sorry! Enjoy your meal, I'll be back soon.' He sighed knowing the dreamies would question him. "Uh... Want some food?" He said, to make the dreamies stop worrying about him. They all frowned, "Jisung, we aren't gonna brush over this." Jisung took a piece of food and chewed really loudly. "Ya should, because I don't wanna talk about it right now."


End file.
